


Bad Beginnings

by candlelight27



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Adding this now because I didn't know how to properly tag before, And I remember this story was sketchy, But Owen is a jerk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingering, Fluff, Lime, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Misunderstandings, NSFW, Please tell me if I have to revise the tags in my works, Reader-Insert, Rivalry, a little bit of smut, dubcon, hate to love somehow, reader works in jurassic world as a kind of dinosaur doctor, shameless fluff, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/pseuds/candlelight27
Summary: Reader and Owen always argue, despite the feelings they hold for each other. What will be the turning point for their relationship?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, happy new year. Enjoy some Owen Grady and start the year in a good way hehe :) Feedback and corrections welcomed.

Owen Grady and you always argued.

But, of course, it was not a calm disagreement over the best methods at work. On the contrary, it was a full display of shouts and heated remarks that drove each of you over the limit.

You couldn’t stand his attitude. Who did he think he was? Yes, he was an otherworldly beauty, strong, independent and friendly, however that didn’t mean he had the right to be an arrogant little shit, even if he was close to be the embodiment of perfection to you. He was always ordering you around, as if he was your boss, and you weren’t going to consent it. You never took orders well.

In addition to your own personal dislikes, you were sick of his distrusting nature regarding the raptors. You were there to help, to make sure they stayed healthy. You were supposed to work close to them, and Owen didn’t have any right to make your work harder. You thanked everyday the presence of Barry, who interceded in the conflict of interests Owen and you had.

Nevertheless, let’s not forget it takes two to tango.

On Owen’s behalf, he couldn’t stand your lack of deference towards him. He hated the natural dislike you showed him since the very start of your professional relationship. What did he even do wrong? He’s always been wary of his raptors, and it was a well known fact that he could be harsh when the subject appeared.

It only made it worse that he had the faintest feelings for you. Your feisty personality, your intelligence, your lovely role with the dinosaurs… he was attracted to you, undoubtedly. Since he realised this, your relationship only got worse, because every time you snap at something he’s done or said, he feels helpless and upset. That resulting in him getting on your nerves.

And there was nothing easier than getting on your nerves…

Sometimes you found yourself in your bed reflecting about Owen. You’d roll on your side time after time, sleep long gone. Eyelids wide opened, the remote tropical sounds calling through your window.

Half of you regretted everything and wanted to start over with him. Just being nice to each other, and working in peace. The other half just wished everything could keep going: this way he gives you the attention you seek from him, although it is not exactly in the way you’d prefer. To be honest, you sometimes observed his friendly interactions amongst co-workers with envy, but something inside you thought that if it wasn’t for your rivalry, he wouldn’t talk you at all.

That tingly sensation he provoked in you made it even more difficult to calm yourself around Owen.

 

It was a sunny morning. A normal working day.

You arrived at the raptor paddock a little later than usual, because you were needed in other sector. A poor baby triceratops had broken its tail, and you had to visit the little thing. You took this time away from the man that invaded your thoughts to consider your situation. You decided that you’d soothe a little the tension between the two of you. You’d be nice for a day. You wanted to see how would feel a day without getting into a fight.

After you put he triceratop’s tail in a plaster and made clear the dinosaur needed rest, you arrived to your original destination.

Lately you spent a lot of time with those predators and the team involved with them. You weren’t given an exact reason; you only knew it was important that they were healthy and that their DNA remained changeless, granting you numerous visits both at the paddock and the Jurassic World laboratories.

As you walk inside the place, you were all smiles and charm, sure that in no time you’d solve your tension with Owen.

How you ended up shouting back at him once again, you didn’t know. But there you were. Just like the first day.

You were oblivious to what you’d done to make him so angry. In fact you were sure it was him who started it all. From the moment you appeared, he frowned, speaking rude and defensive. You gulped any triggering reply. Until he addressed your professionalism, and it made you so outraged that you couldn’t hold back anymore.

Like that the argument was served.

 

“She put up with him more than usual.” Someone whispered to Barry.

“I wonder what’s even happening here.” Replied said man, who saw something was out of place.

 

“If you think I’m so unprofessional, then ask your _lovely girlfriend_ Claire Dearing to rearrange my fucking Schedule so I don’t have to see your face anymore!” You moved your hands while stomping out of the catwalk. You knew your words, and they angered Owen, as you predicted.

“That’d be a dream! And ask her yourself, damn it!” He turned around, forcing his glance upon the raptors. Blue looked at him with something that seemed worry sparkling in her eyes.

You muttered under your breath while stomping out of the scene, searching some fresh air. Instead, you found Barry.

“Again?” A smile was plastered on his face, attempting to soothe you. He truly was a good friend.

“Yes…” You answered sheepish. “But I swear, Barry, I tried to be nice today!” You crossed your arms.

“I know. Owen has been a little… tense. Maybe you could try again tomorrow.” Barry patted your shoulder. You sighed and your heart hoped he was right. However it’d be hard, you were short tempered when Owen was involved. Barry left soon to fulfill his duties, still uneasy.

Alone and confused, you fixed your hair and went to do some paperwork. You were done not long after the incident, and you only wanted to drive to another part of the park where you could be helpful. That way you’d clear your head. But you realised you had forgotten your purse at the catwalk, along with your keys. You had to go back.

“Shit.” You cursed to yourself.

 You trusted your memory on Owen’s shifts, and seeing he probably was done for the day, went back. You couldn’t really do anything else.

You thought about the face of the raptor’s trainer, the way his neck muscles clenched as he shouted his words… You shouldn’t like that as much as you did. Lost in your own mind You tripped and fell down. In the process you lost a bottom, but it didn’t caught your attention.

 

Those times Owen was feeling down, he waited before taking his leave. He would talk to the raptors, or simply observe them. It brought a strange comfort to his soul.

He felt bad. He noticed you wanted to be kind to him. As always, he ruined his precious opportunity to amend things. It was one of the assistant’s fault. They spread the rumour that you were flirting with some guy at the Petting Zoo, so when Barry informed him that you’d be late due to a problem in that section, he was taken by jealousy.

Well, you were important to him and the raptors, despite all your differences. Just… when did he begin to have romantic feelings? There was sexual tension, it has always been there. But something resembling love? The only thing you two did was shout, it was impossible. There was no place for such a strong bound.

“Owen, have you seen my purse?” All of a sudden, you appeared on his side.

You startled him. His look wandered over you in disbelieve; had you materialised from his mind?

Your expression was inquiring. You already found your purse, clearly visible, and bent over to take it. In that moment Owen noticed your uncovered breasts; he could only stare in bewilderment. He could see your dark lace bra. His mouth fell open.

Feeling a cool breeze, you found where Owen’s stare was headed. You blushed. Yet you took the opportunity to tease him. Jokes usually relaxed the atmosphere, right?

“Have I found the way to make you shut up?” You took a step closer, feeling confident. “Do I need to come naked from time to time so you actually listen to me?”

If Owen could said any word, he would have answer a solid yes, but he was busy trying to process what was happening. Due to his lack of reaction, you went away, hiding from his intense stare.

“See you tomorrow.” It was barely audible.

You felt terrible as you threw yourself against the bed. Why did you have to say that? ‘I’ve made a fool out of myself. Now he surely thinks I’m stupid too or something. Fuck, fuck, fuck…’ Your hands covered your eyes. You weren’t even hungry, and  just wished for tomorrow to never come, or that maybe you didn’t have to see Owen. How wrong you were.

 

The next day Owen was up with the first rays of sunlight. He was deeply disturbed by the previous day. Not in a bad way, in a weird way. He didn’t expect at all any teasing from you. He thought you somehow hated him. At least, that you felt a soft dislike that cut his chances of getting to know you outside work.

And there you were out of nowhere… flirting?

The paddock was calm; it was early. He welcomed this unusual characteristic, and began to prepare for the work day.

He was nervous. It was seen in the way he fidgeted, the way he drummed every surface wit his fingers, the way he jolted his left leg. Owen’s clear eyes were frantic, looking at any source of sound he heard; any noise could indicate your arrival. What a fool he was, for he’d be at lost and unprepared despite his attempts.

The feet he saw down the paddock’s metallic bars were attached to his colleague Barry. He had a kind expression. Owen sighed in relief, for he avoided his confrontation with you, at least in a while. Barry and you used to arrive at the same time when you had work there.

“Is something wrong, Owen?” He began, perceiving something has changed from the last time he saw him.

“Yeah?” Owen didn’t know what to respond. Consequently, he tried to brush it off. “You see, yesterday was especially bad with [Y/N]…”

“I could notice. She wanted to be nice. What happened? I thought you wanted to start over, and it was the perfect opportunity.” Owen’s words were backfiring. He was under Barry’s loupe, and he was good reading him.

“I did, but… Shit. You heard it. And I was not having a good day. That damn Hoskins-”

“Shut it. I don’t but the Hoskins bullshit. You were jealous.”

“Oh, please, Barry. Not again.”

“I just don’t see why instead of all that shouting you two don’t just kiss.”

“She hates me.” Owen rubbed his temples. “I told you one million times.”

“No, she doesn’t. As I told you one million times too.”

“Then how do you explain her behaviour towards me?”

“The same you’d explain yours. She’s nervous around you.” Hope flicked on Owen’s eyes. “Also, you’re a dick sometimes.” Barry started laughing and so did his friend.

 

You were late again. This time, it was something more complicated; an unpleasant internal bleeding. It broke your heart, the suffering of the poor animal, although it wasn’t that bad. Luckily, the diplodocus would be soon out there eating giant prehistoric plants.

In the raptor area most of the workers had gone home. It was really late; the diplodocus’ treatment had taken too long. But you did have to go there: you had scheduled a compilation of nails and cells of velociraptors, which you’d analyse later in search of illnesses and problems alike. Claire was not a patient woman, therefore you’d have to work quick.

Of course the possibility of avoiding Owen was forgotten at the moment; you feared Claire’s rage.

You found the man petting the majestic creatures. The reptiles looked at you intently, with their enormous eyes. It was disturbing, perhaps a hint of intimidation obscured your blood.

Owen’s eyes were not better.

He scanned you. Your face first, red cheeks because of the rush. Secondly he looked at your hands; you had a test tube for each raptor, a thing he didn’t like because he didn’t know what were your intentions. Behind your arms he saw another shirt, with all the buttons, and no sign of nakedness. Finally he saw your unsure posture.

“I have to take some samples. It won’t hurt them.” A tiny voice was all you could mustered.

Owen nodded. He was silent. It was odd, to say the least. You decided to ignore it. What could you say? ‘Hey, didn’t you like my smartass remarks yesterday?’ No, absolutely no. ‘Just get your work done, [Y/N]’, you repeated to yourself.

Owen calmed the raptors one by one so you could take some skin and some small part of their claws. Saliva was not yet requested, and you felt happy about that. The jaws of lovely Blue could gulp any of your limbs in less than a second.

‘Everything is going smooth…’ You thought. As always, you’d be proven wrong.

As a result of Charlie’s restlessness you dropped one of the tubes. As you bent to take it, Owen got distracted by your rear charms. He softened his grip on Charlie. This allowed the naughty velociraptor to make a quick movement of head and showing his teeth when you incorporated.

You tripped over at the shock.

This wouldn’t have been very unfortunate. Still, Owen’s reflexes coped with it and made the situation a lot more awkward.

He realised you would fall, for this reason he unconsciously positioned on you back. You were on the verge of falling, without any balance at that point. That’s why you both fell, you landing on top of him. Your arse specifically landing on his soft bulge.

It wasn’t your fault that your nature was clumsy. Actually, clumsy was an underestimation regarding that you took an embarrassing solid instant grinding against Owen’s lap, trying to figure out how to stand up.

At last you got on your feet, face as red as ever. The man on the floor had the same gesture he had during the incident from the day before.

Hurried, you took everything, ready to exit. Owen proceeded to leave the paddock ready for the next day, as usual. You expected you’d be the first to leave, but it took him less than you thought. You put the last tube on a secure case, closed it, stepped away… to meet the low tone of Owen.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“Home.”

He approached you. You failed to see the uncertainty in his gaze.

Silent treatment. Was this his revenge for yesterday? You were mortified. You couldn’t stand his proximity, let alone the tension building.

“Did you do that on purpose?”

“What?” You were puzzled. “Why would I?” You blushed at the thought.

Owen took it badly. As if you just wanted to make fun of him and his feeling. As if you were saying that there was no way you’d be interested in him. As if your flirting was cruelness towards him, or just a game, a dam experiment.

Something clicked in his mind. If you could play games, so could he.

Your back hit the wall behind you. Your heart pounded so hard in your chest that it shook your whole body with it. Owen looked like a predator about to eat his prey. You gulped.

“You are the worst…” He whispered in your ear, touching your cheek with his thumb and tracing soft circles. You could sense the heat radiating from him.

“What?”

“First you act like you hate me, then like you want to have sex… and lastly you are here making fun of me.” His lips touched your neck. “You know this is really frustrating me.”

“I wasn’t making fun of…” You couldn’t end your sentence because his proximity, shortened in a dangerous path.

“You like provoking me, don’t you? Did you want this to happen? I don’t see you running away.” He bit the soft flesh of your collar bone. “Or is the pent up tension playing a dirty trick on you?”

“Owen, are you out of your mind? There are cameras.” You couldn’t think straight, your wits shook and blurred by the man that engulfed you in every sense.

“This is a blind spot.” He spoke nonchalantly as he grabbed your waist with one large hand. “Let me be clear here, [Y/N]. Say ‘stop’, ‘don’t’, ‘no’ or just push me and I’ll stop. Otherwise I will make you as frustrated as I was the last few days…”

You didn’t know how to begin. You were a mess; knees unsteady and eyes overcome by desire. You weren’t going to say no to his offer. Nevertheless you wanted to articulate that you liked him, regardless of the previous denial of facts. You wanted to make it clear that you were mad about him.

None of that came out of your mouth. Just a brief ‘do it’.

With that Owen wore a seductive smile you’d never seen directed at you, and lowered his hands. His teeth attacked your sensitive earlobe, and his fingers grazed the hem of your pants. A low mewl left your throat as he touched the skin under your navel, going south, in a slow and lecherous rhythm.

“What lovely sounds you make…” He arrived at your bundle of nerves and he began stroking it gently through the fabric of your panties. You gasped. He licked your ear and your neck. “I’d recommend you to stay silent, though. Or else, someone might come to see what’s happening.”

With his free hand he popped the button of your pants open, letting the other plenty of room to work. He finally, to your delight, slid his digits along your wetness, tracing it slowly.

“You really are enjoying this, huh?”

“Stop being so cocky.” You muttered, a light remain of your usual fights showing.

“Do I have to teach you how to be respectful?” He shoved his heart finger inside your warmth to emphasise his words. You moaned, but didn’t answer to his question. “Well, it’s not like I’ve never thought about it.” He pumped it in and out. “You could use a lesson or two about who is the fucking alpha here.” He added the ring finger to the mix, and angled his wrist so he could get deeper.

Your head fell back, and other lewd noises built up within you. His repeated movements were bringing you so much pleasure that the knot deeply tied in your stomach was going to explode. He rubbed your upper wall, knowing where to touch, and his thumb brushed, almost accidentally, against your aching peak. You were so close. He looked at your face, at every movement you made.

“Owen.” You whispered.

And he stopped.

“You were about to come, right? Isn’t it frustrating?”

He withdrew his hand from your intimate parts. His lips then followed the retreat and finally all his body was gone from you. A breeze run between your figures, one that cooled your skin. You remained there, secure against the wall, your eyes, your lips, your limbs shouting for more. Of course, you didn’t move. He was playing games and you refused to let him see your weakness now.

“I think you’ll understand now what you have done to me these past days.”

“Jerk.” You panted.

You fixed your clothes and threw him a daring glance. He stood still as a statue, not moving a single muscle, a smirk showing.

You were hurt because of the same reasons he was before. Because it seemed that Owen didn’t care for you. How could he do and say those things so easily? How could he stop that way? It had felt unbearably good, but somehting deep inside you told you that this was not a good outcome.

You were bothered; it seemed he did it not because he had any kind of feelings for you, but because his ego. You frowned in anger.

“What am I to you, Owen? A damn distraction?”

“What?”

“And to think that I once l… I was into you…” You took the tubes and went away. When you turned the first corner, you started running.

“I thought none was left here!” A distant call from a security guard reached your ears. You didn’t have time to deal with it.

You locked yourself in your accommodation. Pyjamas, take-away food and TV formed your evening, while thoughts formed all around your head. At last you knew what you wanted from Owen: you wanted him. But it wouldn’t work… would it?

 

Owen was going crazy. He should have told you right away he loved you, he definitely shouldn’t have behaved as a spoilt teenager trying to return a stupid game.

He started walking around his bungalow, arms flying around as different stages of feeling caught him. He didn’t bear it, so he went outside. The unnerving humidity didn’t help to calm him. It hurt, the sharp pain that burnt his heart.

“Way to go, Owen. When you first met her you fuck up. Then at any chance you get to talk to her and, who knows, be her friend, you only shout at her and fuck it up too. She says she loves you… well, she doesn’t exactly say it… but what do you do? Nothing. You avoid it like a coward.” He spoke to himself with only the stars being his witness.

He had to do something. He had to see you and explain himself.

He got on the motorbike and drove to your little home, somewhere in the island. He didn’t care that you officially hated him, he needed to tell you he loved you and fix things.

 

You were leaning on the armrest of your couch, sleeping clothes on, food laying half eaten upon the table. The TV roared as Jurassic Park was being played. You were surprised that Jurassic World allowed it; Claire always thought it was of bad taste make references about the old park. You laughed to yourself, because you could see from afat it was Lowery’s doing. He had an obsession. Your head was spinning around, dream creeping up on you.

A knock on your door.

You hoped it was not Claire. You wouldn’t be able to cope with her. She was given the tubes, maybe later than desired, but the job was done. Moreover, the following day’d be your day off, so it being her only meant you had to work.

You opened the door.

Your eyes met a wide chest covered with grey tissue and Brown leather. He look alarmed, therefore your first thought was that something had happened to the raptors. You didn’t kick him out because you still had in you concern for him, and wanted to know what had him like that.

The silence was thick. The most probable thing was that you closed the door on his face, yet you didn’t. His hands were sweating. You stayed in silence, convinced that he had a good reason to be there.

When he began babbling you were taken aback.

“I’m sorry. I really don’t know what I should have done… I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything but you said it yourself, I’m a jerk and…”

“Wait.” You pushed your hand towards him. “I was half asleep. Would you mind… coming in and explaining?” You rubbed your eyes and let him space to walk inside. You blushed at the memories of that afternoon. Why was he there? Did he say he was sorry? Owen had your attention. Small traces of expectation trimmed your heart.

You closed the door. He took the couch and you dragged a chair to sit in front of him.

“What is it then, Owen?”

“I’m sorry.” His pupils nailed yours.

“Thats a start… For what exactly?”

“Everything…” He was frozen, lost in the translation of his own emotions into understandable sentences. “It’s… Shit. I liked you but you hated me so I was a dick all the time. Then someone said you liked another guy in the park and it got even worse. You flirted with me but it was like you did it just to get back at my attitude and I thougt it was that or plain lust. And i love you so I was like a fucking teenager, doing stupid things. And-”

“You love me.”

“I was really confused, who knows what the hell do you think about me. Barry said I should give it a try but-”

“You love me!” You said again hopping off the chair.

“I wasn’t confident and I fucked it up over and over again.”

You bowed towards his face and pressed your lips with his. The quick peck shocked him. He was so absorbed on his speech that he didn’t listen or look at you.

“I love you too.” You simply stated.

“You do?” He opened his eyes. Did he fell off his motorbike and dream all of this? “Aren’t you angry?”

“I was. I thought you were playing with my feelings.”

“And I thought that too. And that you hated me.”

“Well, your shouts weren’t saying the opposite either…” You crossed your arms. “Okay, maybe we are both to blame…”

You sat on his side. He touched your cheek, all tenderness and affection. It was not the raw and luscious touch he showed you earlier.

“You really love me?” He asked.

“Of course?” You neared him.

“How about we start again?”

“How about a date to make that happen?”

“Wish granted.” He smiled. “How about now?”

“But now I’m a disaster, I was just going to sleep…”

He grabbed your arm and pulled it, in a way that you ended up sitting on his lap.

“You look beautiful.”

“You look more handsome with raptor excrements.” You teased, caressing his shoulders and settling your hands on his neck. You stroked his hair too.

“I’d say the same.” Owen chuckled.

He kissed you, with hunger and need. You ravished his lips in return, as you both smiled. His tongue tried your taste and slided into your mouth, exploring delightedly. He touched your hips and waist, yet it wasn’t out of lust. He just needed to take in you as much as he could. The last couple of days were madness, and he wanted to forget them… everything but a few times that were recorded with fire in his brain.

“What did you eat?” He looked at the rests of food on the table.

“Some noodles and chicken. And ice-cream. To be honest, I think there’s no ice-cream left, but there’s plenty of the rest.”

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m going to devour all of it.” You laughed, and it was music to his ears. “Later maybe I’ll devour you if you keep being so cute.” Rubbed his face against your neck and his facial hair tickled you.

You returned to your spot on the couch and Owen heated the take-away. He sat with you and ate eagerly. Your eyes moved from him to the film. You couldn’t believe the joy in your heart.

“Don’t tell me you’re watching Jurassic Park.”

“Yeah, out of surprise. They always broadcast shitty children movies.”

You leant on him and he welcomed you in his arms, somehow managing to place the food on his mouth at the same time.

“I like this.” You said, loving everything about the man, his smell, his manners, his voice. He put a big smile on his face.

“Me too.” He drew you even closer to him, and you two melted on each other’s warmth. “I’ve never been this happy.” 


End file.
